1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a combination of a multiple disk drive storage apparatus having a plurality of removable disk drive modules.
2. Background Art
Computer systems are used to collect, analyze, and store data. Multiple disk drive storage systems are used to store vast amounts of data. Removable disk drives have been developed for such systems to allow large amounts of data to be easily transferred between computers. Recently, smaller disk drives have been developed that have greater storage capabilities that are called small form factor (SFF) drives. SFF drives are normally used in applications where the size of components is critical, for example in a laptop computer. Multiple disk drive storage systems, or disk drive array systems, are currently under development that utilize SFF drives because of their relatively low cost and general availability.
Removable disk drive storage systems may be designed to allow an operator to replace corrupt or defective disk drives. Guides and railings may be attached to an outer case of the disk drive with fasteners or screws. The guides and railings are required to align the disk drive with a slot for insertion into the disk drive storage system.
Some disk drives may incorporate a carrier to receive the disk drive. The combination of the disk drive and the carrier is called a disk drive module. The carrier can be a frame-like or tray-like structure that is attached to the disk drive with fasteners or screws. Such carriers may include a large number of component parts, such as rails, guides, and handles. Screws or other fasteners are generally used to assemble the component parts and disk drives to the carrier.
An operator generally removes the disk drive module from the disk drive storage system by pulling the disk drive module out of the slot against the retentive force of a multi-pin connector. Conventional carriers do not generally provide a simple mechanism for removing the disk drive module from the disk drive storage system.
A need exists for a cost effective disk drive carrier that is simple to manufacture. There is also a need for a disk drive carrier that integrates components like ejection springs, latches, and light pipes without burdensome assembly processes. There is also a need for a disk drive carrier that is adapted to receive and secure SFF disk drives, and the like, without fasteners or screws. There is a further need for a disk drive carrier that facilitates removing the disk drive module from the disk drive storage system.